Season 2, Episode 1
by Mysterygirl102
Summary: (The Ghost of the Axed Legend) The monsters and aliens spend the night in a haunted house where a murder took place back in 1892. Warning: Includes a story of murder and this episode may be scary for young readers.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is the first episode of season 2 that I'm creating. The story for this episode is similar to "Graveyard Shift" Spongebob episode and "The Ghost Bride" Hey Arnold episode. The legend in the story is based on the murder of Andrew Borden and his wife Abby whose daughter, Lizzie Borden, was believed to have been the murderer. This version of the legend is different from the real murders, for example the Lizzie Borden in this story is 19 when the murders are committed while the real Lizzie Borden was 32. Also, this Lizzie Borden is discovered to be the murderer and commits suicide afterwards, while in real life it is unknown if Lizzie Borden was the murderer and she doesn't commit suicide.**

The Ghost of the Axed Legend

The monsters and aliens sat in a room of a 19th century Victorian house as they waited. About 24 hours ago, General Monger called up a meeting and said they were all taking a trip to River Falls, Massachusetts for a surprise test. As they sat on the wooden floor of this creepy house, the sun outside was just about to set.

"Monster, aliens, all of you are here to test out your bravery!" General Monger began to speak "Tonight, you will be being staying right here in this house, also known as The Borden House!"

"Wait! The Borden House?" Susan said surprised "As in the home of the famous Lizzie Borden?"

"Who's Lizzie Borden?" The Missing Link asked, curious.

"You never heard of the legend of Lizzie Borden?" Susan said, surprised by she'd just heard.

"No, who is she?"

"She's a young woman who murdered her parents back in 1892." Dr. Cockroach explained.

"A murder here in this house?" Sta'abie said with a grin on her face "This sounds like an interesting story."

"Well then get ready to hear the most horrifying story of your life!" Monger said. He then began to tell the story of Lizzie Borden in his best story telling voice.

"Back in the late 1800's, a nineteen-year-old woman named Lizzie Borden lived in this house with her physically abusive father. Every day, he would beat Lizzie, while her step-mother did nothing about it. One day, things go too far. After one of the routinely beatings, the father decided to teach her a lesson by killing her beloved pet parrot. This event caused Lizzie to snap and she planned on finally getting revenge. That night, she went into the barn, and found a nice sharp ax. She then made her way upstairs to the bedroom where her father and step-mother slept. They never saw the terrible event coming. When the police came, they found her sitting in the rocking chair next to the bodies, rocking herself and smiling. The policemen could only watch in shock as she leapt from her chair and threw herself out the window, resulting in her death. They buried her in the cemetery nearby. Every year, on the anniversary of Lizzie Borden's gruesome deed, which happens to be tonight, her ghost rises from her grave, travels back to the house in a ghostly carriage and relives her massacre on anyone who lives or even spends the night in the house. I have a feeling she will be coming."

"H…How will we know?" Sqweep asked shaken and scared. The other, except for Sta'abie were scared as well. Susan was chewing on her fingernails, Link was chittering his teeth, B.O.B was jiggling uncontrollably and Dr. Cockroach was twisting his antennaes with his hands.

"There are three signs that signal when she is near." Monger said, feeling enjoyment from scaring the monsters and aliens "First, the lights will flicker on and off. Then, the phone will ring, and they'll be nobody there. And finally, Lizzie Borden arrives in a ghostly horse drawn carriage. With the ax in her hand, she exits the carriage and crosses the street without looking both ways, because she's already dead. She slowly approaches the front door. She opens the door."

"What happens next?" B.O.B asked scared yet antsy.

"Do you want to know?" Monger asked smiling.

"Yes!" B.O.B answered.

"Do you _really_ want to know?" Monger said.

"Yes!" Coverton replied.

"Are you_ sure_ you want to know?" Monger said.

"WHAT, WHAT, WHAT DOES SHE DO?" Sqweep shouted in terror.

"SHE HACKS YOU TO PIECES!" Monger suddenly shouted, making everyone scream.

"You're all a bunch of scared cry babies." Sta'abie said to everyone.

"To test your bravery, you all will be spending the night here in the Borden house." Monger said, now speaking in a normal tone of voice "Those who stay in the house all nigh pass. Those who leave fail. I'll be back first thing in the morning. Good night, sleep tight….. and don't the Lizzie's ghost get you."

Before they knew it, Monger was out the front door, leaving the monsters and aliens alone in the spooky house. Excluding Sta'abie, all of them wondered if the legend was true.

**Review what you think of the episode so far. Chapter 2 coming soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2 to the first episode of season 2.**

Twenty minutes passed before the monsters and aliens felt brave enough to explore the house. The residence consisted of three bedrooms, two bathrooms, two floors and a barn. But the room that interested the most was the attic which contained some items that use to belong to the Borden family.

"Do any of you really believe the story General Monger told us?" Coverton wondered out loud.

"I know I do." Susan responded "The last family who lived in this house claimed they heard voices and screams at night. They said it sounded like a young woman being beaten. The family also saw shadows and felt heavy weights on them. Then one day, the family went missing. Some people think the hauntings had scared them away, others believed the ghost hacked them to death and then hid the bodies somewhere in the house."

Just then, Link spotted an old black and white photo of a young woman with auburn hair, full lips and almond shaped eyes.

"Is that her?" Link asked pointing at the picture.

"Yes." Susan told him "That's Lizzie Borden, the ghost who haunts this house.

"Look at this." Sqweep said holding up a pictures that looks to be the Borden family photo. Along with Lizzie, a man with a grey mustache was also in the picture. Also in the photo was a woman with her brown hair in a tight bun. They must have been Lizzie's father and step-mother.

"He sure is mean looking." Link said referring to how grumpy looking the father looked in the photo "No wonder Lizzie killed him."

"Did you know there's a nursery rhyme to this legend?" Susan said.

"Is it The Itsy Bitsy Spider?" B.O.B guessed

"No" Susan told him

"Lady Bug, Lady Bug, Fly Away Home?"

"No"

"Little Miss Muppet?"

"NO!" Susan snapped, wanting him to stop guessing and let her tell them what it is "It's a song much scarier than any of those. It goes like this." She then began to sing the nursery rhyme.

_Lizzie Borden took an ax _

_And gave her mother 40 whacks _

_When she saw what she had done _

_She gave her father 41._

"Creepy" Sqweep commented.

"Hey, where's Coverton?" Link said. The monsters and aliens looked around; Coverton was nowhere in sight. It was almost like he vanished into thin air.

"I guess he couldn't take the fear." Sta'abie said "He's such a scardy cat."

The monsters began to wonder if Coverton really did get scared away or if he was up to something.

**Please Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3.**

3:00 a.m.

B.O.B, Link, Susan, Dr. Cockroach and Sqweep were too afraid to fall asleep. They kept hearing creeks and bumps that sounded so eerie. They wondered how in the whole universe Sta'abie can sleep through all of these creepy sounds. Sta'abie was fast asleep in her sleeping bag. B.O.B got up and flipped the light switch, which lit up the whole room, waking Sta'abie, making her moan in both sleepiness and annoyance.

"Hey guys, is it okay if we sleep with the light on? I'm too scared to sleep in the dark." B.O.B said.

"Seriously, you're such a scardy baby!" Sta'abie said, feeling annoyed from these weak life forms being scared "There is no such thing as ghosts! That legend is just a story General Monger told us order to scare us so he can test our bravery!"

Suddenly, the lights started to flicker on and off as if someone was repeatedly flipping the switch.

"Very funny monsters!" Sta'abie said sarcastically.

"What?" Dr. Cockroach asked confused.

"And the lights will flicker on and off, just like the story, I get it!" Sta'abie continued to talk sarcastically. But she then noticed that neither Sqweep nor any of the other monsters were anywhere near the light switch. The lights were still flickering even after B.O.B returned to his sleeping bag.

"Hey Sta'abie." Link said "How are you doing that without moving the switch?"

"I'm not doing it!" Sta'abie answered "It must be the stupid, faulty wiring. This place is old you know."

Just then, the phone began to ring. Sta'abie got up to answer it.

"Who is this? What do you want?... Hello?... Hello?" She said, but there was nobody on the other end responding.

"Nice try Sta'abie!" Susan teased.

"Nice try what?" Sta'abie asked confused

"The phone will ring, and they'll be no one there." Susan answered "You're such a kidder!"

"I'm not doing this." Sta'abie said, she was beginning to panic. When Monger told the story about the ghost, she didn't believe it was true, for she didn't believe in ghosts. But after seeing a couple of signs that were mentioned in the story, she began to wonder if ghosts really do exist. For the first time in her life as an alien huntress, she felt scared.

"Okay, okay, calm down. First there was the lights. Then the phone." Sta'abie said to herself "What was that third thing?"

Without warning, lightning cracked across the dark cloudy sky outside with a loud roar of thunder that scared everyone. The lights flickered before going out completely, leaving the room dark.

"Hey! Who turned out the lights?" B.O.B cried out.

"The lightning cut the power!" Dr. Cockroach said.

"It's okay, I have a flashlight." Susan told them. She turned on the small black flashlight in her hand and a small beam of light appeared wherever the flashlight pointed at. She then went over to the window and pulled back the curtains to see if it was raining outside. No rain was falling down, but by the way the tree in the front yard was moving and the loud sound of _whooshing, _the wind was blowing really hard. Every several seconds, lightning was seen along with the sound of thunder.

The monsters and aliens then spotted something coming down the road. As it got closer, it revealed itself to be a black horse drawn carriage. But the scary thing about the carriage was that the horse drawing it was invisible, making it look like the carriage was moving by itself.

"I didn't know there were horse drawn carriage rides this late at night." B.O.B said.

"There isn't." Sta'abie told him, without taking her feared expression face off the carriage.

"Well there dropping someone off." B.O.B said. The carriage drove away to reveal a shadowy woman wearing a black 19th century funeral garment. She also wore a black veil that hid her face. She was hiding something behind her back, bringing it forward to reveal an ax. Link, Susan, Dr. Cockroach, Sqweep and Sta'abie all screamed when they saw the ax, realizing it's the ghost of Lizzie Borden, looking blood thirsty behind that black veil.

"The ghost of Lizzie Borden." B.O.B said in shock before he started to bawl.

"Finally you understand, we're doomed!" Link told him.

"No." B.O.B said and stopped bawling with a smile, he then turned to Sta'abie "Sta'abie, I am just so touched that you would go through all the trouble and dress up as a ghostly woman and stand on the other side of the street, just to entertain us. You must really like us!"

"Um, Blob there are two problems with what you just said." Sta'abie said to him "One, I hate you monsters. And two, how can that be me when I'm standing RIGHT HERE?"

B.O.B looked out the window again; the ghost was just at the front door. Without even touching it, the ghost swung the door wide open; just as a flash of lightning appeared followed by a loud roar of thunder. Finally realizing that it's the ghost of Lizzie Borden, B.O.B screamed in horror while everyone else followed along in the scream. The monsters and aliens ran for their live just as the ghost began to stalk towards them.

They zoomed all the way to the back of the house, desperate to reach the back door. They were relieved when they found it already opened. However, just as they were about to reach it, the door slammed itself shut. What was even worse was when they tried to open it, only to find that it was locked tight.

"It's Lizzie Borden!" Link cried out "She's already picked us for her next victims!

"We're all gonna die!" Sqweep agreed "She's gonna hack us to death with her big, bloody ax!"

"Calm down, there must be some reasonable explanation for all of this." Susan said.

"Yea, the ghost locked us in so she can stalk us and chop us to pieces!" B.O.B screamed out.

"That's not a reasonable explanation B.O.B." Dr. Cockroach told him.

All of a sudden, the door began to rattle violently by itself in a terrifying way, causing the monsters and aliens to once again scream and run.

**Please Review, Chapter 4 coming soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's Chapter 4**

The monsters and aliens hid in one of the upstairs bedrooms, thinking they lost the ghost. Sqweep began to cry from being scared so badly.

"We're gonna die, we're gonna die." Sqweep said between sobs.

"It's okay Sqweep, it's going to be okay." Susan said, trying to comfort the alien child.

"No it's not." Sqweep doubted. Before Susan could say another word, the monsters and aliens heard the sound of the nursery rhyme being sung, sending chills down their spines.

_Lizzie Borden took an ax_

_And gave her mother 40 whacks_

_When she saw what she had done_

_She gave her father 41_

"It's her, she's coming with her big bloody ax!" Dr. Cockroach cried. They all waited in fear for the ghost to burst through the door. They were all relieved when they realized it was B.O.B singing the song. They were also annoyed that he scared them.

"B.O.B!" Susan said, wanting him to stop singing the song.

"What?" B.O.B said "It's a catchy tune."

Everyone was silent for a moment before Sta'abie finally spoke "Some warrior I am. I've hunt many beasts in the galaxy and yet I'm running away from a ghost feeling like a scardy cat."

"Welcome to our world." Link told her. They all of a sudden heard the sound of the nursery rhyme being sung again.

_Lizzie Borden took an axe_

_And gave her mother 40 whacks _

_When she saw what she had done _

_She gave her father 41_

"B.O.B, cut it out." Susan said, thinking it was him singing again.

"It wasn't me." B.O.B said. He was right, the song still kept going as he spoke. Even more obvious that he wasn't the one singing when they saw that the shadowy ghost was in the room and that she spotted them. The monsters and aliens screamed and immediately ran out of the room, down the stairs and out the front door. They around to the back of the house, making a beeline for the barn which was across the field.

Back at the house, Coverton came out of his hiding place from behind a large bush, chuckling. It is revealed that he is the one scaring the monsters and aliens. Wanting the others to fail the bravery test, Coverton hatched up a sceam to scare them away so he would be the only one left in the house. The ghost that the monsters and aliens had been seeing was actually a dummy dressed in one of Lizzie Borden's old dresses that he found in the attic. The black carriage that was seen outside was found in the barn along with an ax. Using his telepathically powers, he made the light switch flicker on and off, moved the carriage and ghost dummy and slammed the back door shut, holding it and then rattling it. For the phone part, he used his own phone to call the house and was the one singing the song just a few moments ago. As for the power going out, that was just lucky for him.

"I cannot believe they actually fell for all of that." Coverton said, smiling "Only a fool would actually believe there is really such thing as ghosts."

All of a sudden, Coverton spotted something white coming down the road. Cold fear ran through him when he saw that it was a ghostly horse drawn carriage, with a horse that made its sound in an eerie echoy way. The carriage came to a complete stop in front of the house and a ghostly woman stepped out. The woman had the same facial features as Lizzie Borden, with her long, unkempt hair hanging over half her face instead of up like it was in the photo. Her eyes glowed white and she wore a nightgown.

As the carriage drove away, Lizzie lifted her hands and an ax magically appeared in her hands. Realizing that it is the real ghost of Lizzie Borden, Coverton screamed and hovered away as fast as he could. He made his way across the field, trying to catch up to the others.

"Wait, no wait you guys it's me Coverton! I'm not the ghost! I just used a dummy to fool you!" Coverton shouted when he finally caught up to them. Everyone stopped, surprised to fing out that it was Coverton trying to scare to them. Not only were they surprised, but they were also angry that he would pull such an awful trick.

"What a dirty trick." Susan said getting angry. Sta'abie took out her spear and activated the shocks pointing it at Coverton.

"I ought to cut out your insides for that." Sta'abie said through furious clenched teeth.

"Look I just thought it would be funny to scare you." Coverton said "But that's not important right now. I just saw the real ghost and she's right behind me."

"GHOST!" B.O.B screamed in fear.

"No B.O.B!" Susan said "He's just trying to trick us again!"

"No I'm not this time I swear!" Coverton told them.

"No, we are not falling for it that again!" Dr. Cockroach said angrily.

"Please, you've got to believe me." Coverton begged.

"I say we pound him!" Link shouted to which everyone agreed. But just as they were about to, the ghost appeared. At the sight of the ghost of Lizzie Borden, everyone screamed, except for Sta'abie who thinks it's just another one of Coverton's tricks.

"Oh please, I bet this one is just a dummy to." She said. She took out her spear and blasted at the ghost. To her horror, the blast just went right through Lizzie, making Sta'abie realize that the spirit in front of her was real. The ghost stood there for a moment before her face formed into rage and her white glowing eyes began to turn glowing red. Sta'abie had just made a serious mistake by angering the ghost.

"You probably shouldn't have done that." Link told Sta'abie. Lizzie Borden let out a scream of fury that sounded unholy and not human. She began to charge at the monsters and aliens in a terrifying manner, making them scream and continue towards the barn.

When they finally made it inside, they latched the door shut, hoping Lizzie wouldn't try to get in. Everyone sat down and scooted away from the door, when Dr. Cockroach unexpectedly sat on something. Taking out a flashlight, he stuttered in horror when he discovered that what he had just sat on were skeletons, shocking everyone else as well. Each skeleton had ax marks in them, making it obvious that they were past victims of Lizzie Borden. Susan looked out the window, only to see the ghost outside, pacing back and forth waiting for them to come out.

"She's not leaving." Sta'abie whispered with fear "I think she knows we're in her."

"Maybe not." Susan said "We just have to wait until she goes away, then we can try to escape."

The others hoped that Susan was right, but at the same time, they felt that Lizzie won't go away until her latest victims come out of hiding.

**Please review, chapter 5 coming soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is chapter 5 of the first episode of season 2. This chapter contains a reference to Stephen King's "The Shining".**

It felt like forever, just hiding in the barn for 2 whole hours. The monsters and aliens were completely board, but they also knew that if they try to leave the ghost would surely get them. Every ten minutes, someone took a turn looking out the window to see if the ghost was gone. Link got up to take his turn looking out the window.

"I don't see her." He told the others when he didn't see the ghost anywhere outside "Mabye she went to go hack someone else to death."

"Are you sure?" Coverton asked, not feeling real easy about the whole thing.

"Yea… oh wait, no, actually she's still out there." Link suddenly said when he all of a sudden saw the ghost outside again. Lizzie was now circling the barn, thinking it would trick her victims into thinking that she left, unfortunately it didn't. Tired of just waiting around in the barn, Susan thought of plan to escape.

"Okay here's the plan." She said to the others "I'm going to go see if I can find an escape route. Who's with me?" There was nothing but silence. Nobody dared to volunteer to go with Susan outside.

"Okay, then I'll go by myself." Susan said, knowing she was alone in this. She got up and began made her way over to the door when Sqweep tries to stop.

"Susan no." The little alien child begged "If you go out there Lizzie will hack you death like she did father and step-mother, and her past victims."

"I have to do something. We can't just stay in here forever." Susan told Sweep.

"Sure we can, these guys did!" B.O.B said pointing to the skeletons.

"But, they're dead." Susan said.

"What's your point?" Link said, agreeing with B.O.B.

"Look, I'm gonna go out and find an escape route. When I do I'll come back for you guys." She told everyone one more time. She was just about to open the door when Dr. Cockroach suddenly stood.

"Susan wait, I'm going with you." He told her.

"You don't have to go if you don't want to Dr. C." Susan told him, thinking he was only volunteering because of guilt.

"Yes but to tell you the truth, being in here with all of these skeletons is kind of freaking me out." Dr. Cockroach said. As soon as Susan and Dr. Cockroach stepped outside the barn, Link closed the door and relocked it. They looked around trying to find a way to escape without the ghost seeing them. As soon as they saw Lizzie coming back to front of the barn, Susan and Dr. Cockroach hid in a bush nearby. They watched as the ghost lingered around the front before making another circle around the barn. All of a sudden, Dr. Cockroach noticed a pile of junk behind him and Susan. They must have been things that were owned by the previous owners of the house. Seeing the pile of junk had an old vacuum cleaner, he thought up an idea.

"I have an idea." He told Susan before pointing to the pile of junk "I'm going to build out of that pile of junk that will stop the ghost. While I'm doing that, I need you to distract the ghost."

Susan didn't feel easy about the whole idea, but she agreed with him anyway, thinking what he was about to build might stop the ghost. She got up and walked back over to the barn, while Dr. C worked on his gadget. It was then that Lizzie had grown patient long enough. If her victims weren't coming out, then she's going to have to come in. She held her axe up and knocked on the door.

"Little pigs, little pigs, let me in." the ghost said wanting to have fun with her selected victims.

"Not by the hair on our chiny chin chin!" B.O.B responded, knowing that that quote from the story "The Three Little Pigs.

"Then I'll huff…. And I'll puff….. And I'll chop my way in." Lizzie said. She then started to chop down the door. B.O.B, Link, Sqweep, Coverton and Sta'abie all flinched every time Lizzie's ax hit the door, giving her closer to access inside. Soon she had the door chopped up enough for her to reach inside and unlock the door. It swing open to reveal Lizzie with glowing red eyes and an evil smile, making the monsters and aliens scream bloody murder.

"HERE'S LIZZIE!" Lizzie said. She stalked towards them in a terrifying manner. Feeling extreme terror, Sta'abie blasted her spear at the ghost hoping to get one hit, but the shots just keep going right through her, which would give Lizzie more rage. Having enough of this foolish alien blasting her, Lizzie charged at Sta'abie and grabbed her by the throat. She then lifted her up in the air all the way to the barn ceiling while Sta'abie desperately struggle to break free from the evil spirit's grasp. When they reached the ceiling, Sta'abie was held in the air for a few seconds before the ghost released her, causing her to fall on a bunch of crates injuring her. Lizzie floated down to walked slowly towards Sta'abie with axe in hand and hatered towards the alien. The others sat in a corner and watched the whole thing, too afraid to try to stop the ghost. Lizzie stood over Sta'abie who was too injured from her fall to try to get up. Sta'abie looked up at the ghost with mercy as she began to lift the ax, ready to hack her into pieces.

"Please don't kill me." Sta'abie begged the spirit in a weak way. Lizzie however was too evil to even feel any remorse for her actions. She lifted her ax over her head ready to kill. However, just when she about to kill Sta'abie, Susan ran right inside and grabbed the ax, saving Sta'abie. Susan and Lizzie sruggled in a physical fight, which led them outside the barn. Everytime Susan was knocked to the ground, Lizzie would try to swing her ax on her, but Susan would dodge each blow. Susan changed into Ginormica and tried to crush the ghost with her feet and hands, but Lizzie was a fast sprit who doge every one of her attempts to crush her. The ghost swung her ax and hit Susan in the leg.

"Ow!" Susan cried when the ax hit her. She was too ginormous to be severly injured, the blow made nothing more than a small cut. A few minutes of battling this psychopathic ghost passed with Susan getting lots of cuts from the blows made by the spirit. Susan didn't know how long she could keep this up. Where is Dr. Cockroach with that invention of his? Suddenly, Dr. Cockroach popped out of nowhere holding something that looked like a vacuum cleaner, he was making the face that he always made when he did something mad science.

"It's ghost exterminating time! Mwahahahahaha!" Dr. Cockroach shouted in glee while doing his mad scientist laught.

"A vacuum cleaner?" Link said confused "Um doc, don't you think you clean up after you get rid of the ghost?"

"Allow me to demonstrate what this vacuum cleaner does." Dr. Cockroach told him. He pressed the button that activated the device and suddenly there was a powerful suction that sucked up the ghost. Lizzie, while screaming in defeat tried her best to prevent herself from being sucked in to the bag that was about to be her prison chamber, but to no avail. Once the ghost was inside the bag, Dr. Cockroach deactivated the machine and Lizzie was trapped inside. Everyone was surprised by the invention defeating the evil spirit.

"Ecto vacuum." Dr. Cockroach told everyone "A vacuum used for sucking up ghostly spirits."

He bent down and picked up the ghost contained bag. Now all the monsters and aliens had to do was to figure out what to do with it.

**This is not the last chapter, I will be uploading the last chapter soon. Please review. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is the last chapter for the first episode. The man beast makes a cameo in this chapter.**

The monsters and aliens dug a six foot hole in the ground as dawn approached. They had decided to bury the ghost into the ground where she belonged; not only to prevent her from killing again, but to also make sure no one ever finds the bag and thereby releasing her. This night had been like a horror movie for all of them, except everyone survives in the end. They all had never been so scared in their whole lives. Once they finished digging the hole, Susan picked up the vacuum bag containing Lizzie's ghost and threw it in. Lizzie squirmed around in the bag, demanding the monsters and aliens to release her.

"Ha Ha! Not so tuff now huh?" Sta'abie said to the ghost. Lizzie screamed in anger as the monsters and aliens began to fill up the hole. General Monger appeared just as they finished.

"Looks like you all have passed." He told them proudly.

"Yea, that ghost is nothing more than a scary fairy tale." Susan said to which everyone else agreed. They also agreed not to tell him about their encounter with the ghost of Lizzie Borden, believing that it wouldn't matter. As the monsters and aliens flew all the way back to area fifty-something, they knew that this was a night they would never ever forget. But little did they know that one month later somebody dug up Lizzie's ghost.

**One month later**

The nerdy guy from the episode "Curse of the Man Beast" stumbled upon the covered up hole and dug it to see what was buried. Once he uncovered the bag, he picked it up and thought "What a cool dirt bag."

"Why on earth would somebody bury this?" He wondered as he unzipped the bag. The TV screen turns black and the nerdy guy's scream can be heard along with Lizzie Borden laughing in a sinister way, indicating that she will track down the monsters and aliens one day.


End file.
